1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin-shaped pattern and a method of fabricating the same
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the scaling technologies for increasing the integration of a semiconductor device, there has been proposed a multi-gate transistor, in which a fin-shaped or nanowire-shaped multi-channel active pattern (or silicon body) is formed on a substrate, and a gate is formed on the surface of the multi-channel active pattern.
Since this multi-gate transistor uses a three-dimensional channel, it can be easily scaled. The multi-gate transistor can improve a current control capability even though a gate length of the multi-gate transistor is not increased. In addition, a short channel effect (SCE) that an electrical potential of a channel region is influenced by drain voltage can be effectively suppressed.